Heretofore, logs have been utilized in building houses and other structures, and in the days of the pioneers, such were used because of the ready availability of the large logs and the inability to readily saw the logs into planks. These log buildings provided adequate insulation due to the thickness of the logs and at the time were practical due to the abundance of wood for heating the building. However, in recent times, it has become less practical to build structures primarily from logs because they provide less comfort and insulation value in an era of high energy costs.
One reason is that large logs are not readily available and, when available, they are impractical from an expense standpoint to be used in building houses or other buildings. Smaller logs are not satisfactory in that they do not provide adequate insulation.
In attempts to combine the insulation characteristics of synthetic materials such as urethane foams with the aesthetic and strength characteristics of logs, laminated structures have been suggested. One such laminated structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,079. Another structure provided for simulating logs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,238. The simulated log disclosed therein includes at least two semi-circular imitation log siding sections which are joined together. Other insulated building structures using foam are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,838, 3,978,255, 4,069,629, and 4,147,000.